When We Were Human
by TheNorthernWind
Summary: It’s been more than half a decade since the Guardians banished Pitch Black back into the shadows. But what happens when he returns, looking for answers. Answers which would make Jack question who he truly is and how he came to be... Jackson Overland Frost.
1. 1

_The cold embraced him, never fearing the truth that might be revealed. ...might. For what are the chances that he would remember, he couldn't have remembered, he won't. That was cenuries ago, he doesn't even remember who he was, not completely, that is. No that is..._

_...insane. He won't remember, he musn't._

_Why, you ask? Because he must never know who he is, who he truly is and how he came to be..._

_...Jackson Overland Frost._

The South pole was a bleak, cold and harsh place, but to Jack it was home. He was alone for so long that he got comfortable with the peace and quiet, only Wind kept him company. He didn't mind it though, Wind was his oldest friend, his ally. He couldn't see her, but he could hear her. She spoke in a quiet, peaceful voice that only few could hear. She carried him up to the sky and across the globe, they cared for each other deeply, like two raindrops on the autumn leaf.

He never told the Guardians about her, but she didn't mind. He never told the Guardians anything really, the only thing they knew about him was what they had seen, which in reality wasn't much. He liked it that way, he was alone for so long that it sometimes bothered him when people tried to find out things about him. Aster sometimes tried to pry, but then reluctantly gave up, the others didn't really care so much. They had their own problems to deal with, so they didn't really have time for Jack. But he knew that they were only busy, they had to be, right?

Jack sat on the icy cliff, looking at the Atlantic. He held his staff in his right hand and slightly twirled it between his fingers. He liked that, the view, mixed with the calm. The mixture of blues and greys made a mesmerizing palette of colours. He held up his chin and breathed in the cold. A slight breeze ruffled up his hair, he chuckled, breaking the silence. "Stop that," he said turning to Wind "I'm trying to sleep." Wind blew harder this time, knocking him over, which caused him to almost topple down the cliff. "Okay I wasn't trying to sleep, but still... want to go on a trip?" He asked, brushing of the snow from his blue hoodie. Soon Jack was up in the air, heading North.

Nicholas St. North was wrapping up the last few Christmas presents. Christmas was in three days and all had to be prepared. The Yetis carefully placed each toy in a box that fitted in size. The big grumps carefully shuffled around the workshop, they were in a hurry and yet it felt like they had all the time in the world. The many different coloured boxes shined in the sunlight, every ray of sun beamed of the shinny wrapping paper, creating a rainbow of light. North was excited, Christmas was just around the corner and nothing could go wrong.

The Guardians, like every year, just before Christmas, gathered on the North pole. North prepared his famous dinner, well his elves and yetis did, but that was mere formality. They all came like clockwork. First Aster, then Toothiana, Sanderson followed shortly after, and lastly Jack. The feast was as always extremely delicious, and even though their need for food was small they still ate all of it. After dinner they gathered in the globe room, the room was sparkling as the now moonshine lit the wrapping paper. A wide smile spread across their faces as they saw the wonder it held.

"Just, don't accidentally destroy boxes, okay." North said, turning to Jack, who was playing with his staff. The boy looked at him, he put on a small grin, "Don't worry, I won't." He reassured the man. They talked for a really long time, talking about what each and everyone of them did recently. Not that it mattered, they all knew what they were doing,

Tooth was collecting teeth and sorting out memories, Aster was painting eggs and taking care of his garden, Sandy was taking care of children's dreams, North was wrapping up presents, eagerly awaiting Christmas, and Jack was around the world causing snow and blizzards where they were needed. All of them knew that, but it made them relax when they talked about their day, or any other day. Sometimes they even made jokes and laughed like crazy.

Their nice evening was disrupted as the lights suddenly started to flicker. Some even turned off, causing that only the centre of the globe room was lit. The sparkling began to fade away, as the Moon was beginning to be owerthrown by grey clouds, casting a shadow that fell on the entire North pole. The Guardians looked around, with horror and concern in their eyes. Jack stood up, his left leg in front of his right, he grabbed the staff with both of his hands, he was defensive. The others stood up too, Aster reached behind his back and pulled out his two boomerangs, North was wielding two swords, Tooth stood, prepared to fight, and Sandy followed after.

Then they heard it... as the shadows hugged their bodies, as the small light that lit the room began to fade, they heard it. Laughter, but not normal laughter, this one was sadistic, slow and sharp like nails on a chalkboard. "You really thought that you could escape from me?" Bright, silver-golden eyes appeared from the shadows. The figure was grim, lithe, grey and dark. A man or a monster? No this was no man, this was a monster, the one that children fear. The one they tell their parents about just before they go to sleep. This was the Boogeyman, this was Pitch Black.

The Guardians turned towards the shadows, towards the voice that they desperately wanted to avoid. Jack gripped his staff more firmly now, his eyes filled with anger. "We thought we beat you last time. I certainly didn't think you would have the courage to show up again." He said with a growl, as he took a step towards the Boogeyman, his staff still firmly in his hands, pointed at the figure. Pitch didn't flinch, there was no light in the room. He had the upper hand, he rulled the shadows. "I had... what, half a decade to regain my strenght, I would say that is more than enough. Wouldn't you, dear Jack?" Said Pitch. The Winter spirit didn't move, but his eyes did change. That icy glare of anger was now gone, replaced by sorrow and pity.

"Don't you dare look at me like that!" Pitch shouted at the young Guardian. "I don't need your pity..." he stopped, calmed down, straightened himself up and started over "I presume you're all wondering why I am here. And I can assure you it isn't to gloat." he turned, his eyes still aimed at Jack. "After we had that little fight, when..." he was quickly interrupted by Jack "When you broke my staff?" Pitch frowned, tightening his lips "when I offered you that deal. Do you remember? I asked you to join me, and you turned me down." Bunny and Sandy looked at each other, while North and Tooth stood there in confusion. "Oh, they don't know?" a small grin appeared on his face "Jack, Jack I thought you told them. I'm so sorry, I presumed they knew about how you hesitated, and almost considered joining me. I mean you were hurt at the time, you felt betrayed and alone. I definitely didn't expect you to turn me down." he took a step closer, know only two feet from where the Guardians stood. "And I do have to say I was a bit disappointed, and I would lie if I said I wasn't suprised."

_Sandy was worried, the Nightmare King was back, at his strength too. He wasn't fully strong, but enough to pose a real threat. They should kick him out. But no, there he was, leading the game. He looked at the other three Guardians. North was surprisingly calm, well calmer than usual during their interactions with Pitch. Tooth was acting fidgety, nervously hovering above the floor. Bunny was annoyed, like a cow that is surrounded by flies. Anger, pity, calmness, annoyance, nervousness, but no worry. Why weren't they worried?_

"What do you want?" Jack growled. He took a few steps to the right forcing Pitch to turn, away from the Guardians. "You know I've spent a lot of time thinking. This past few years haven't been really kind Jack." Pitch replied, his voice was calm, but a hint of determination could be sensed. "I was cast out again, which gave me plenty of time to ponder about our little fights. Have you never asked yourself about it?" Jack clenched his jaw, his pupils dilated "About what?" He was loosing his patience, the Boogeyman played his game for far too long. Pitch pursed his lips. His eyebrows lowered as he lift his chin. A wary tone slipped his tongue "How is it that you are the only one, besides Sandman of course," he gestured, pointing at Sandy "that can defeat me?"

_Jack's face turned pale, well paler. His eyebrows lowered, he cocked his head slightly. He was cautious, he had to be. The game lasted long enough, it's time to stop rolling the dice. But nothing could prepare him for what happened next. Nothing could prepare any of them. Like electric current through water it passed through the room, sending a wave of shock... leaving them silent._


	2. 2

_"How is it that you are the only one, besides Sandman of course, that can defeat me?" asked Pitch._

His bony fingers brushed against his pointy chin. The silver-yellow eyes turned and changed its shape as the eyelids moved. They looked at every Guardian, until they finally stopped at Jack. "There are plenty spirits out there." Jack answered, his tone slightly annoyed. "And besides, we all know that I can't yield my power without my staff." Pitch smiled, but his eyes were once again cold and distant. He eyed the newest Guardian before finally breaking the silence. "Now we know that is not true, what about your staff?" he lifted his hand, his fingers slightly scraped off the sand from his coat, making it fall to the ground, leaving tiny sparkling grains. He pointed to Jack's staff, the place where it once snapped in half. It was barely visible, the only evidence of it ever breaking was the hair thin, icy blue line on the wood. "Do you truly believe that is where your power comes from? You fixed it, and if I would break it again you would fix it just the same. Shall we demonstrate?" Pitch took a step closer to Jack, his hands reaching for the wooden conduit which was still firmly in Jack's grip. The Winter spirit backed away, a hint of fear could be sensed. But Pitch wouldn't stop he took a few more steps towards the Winter spirit, before finally stopping.

He could feel the cold, sharp steel blade pressing on his neck. The Cossack stepped behind him, his face frowned and glaring, his lips were pressed firmly together, creating a single thin line. He stared down at his enemy, brave and strong. "Oh, Nicholas call me impressed." Pitch said with a mocking tone "Are you certain you want to fight me, I would hate to disrespect the elderly." North, the jolly man who was always laughing and making jokes did not find that comment funny. "Enough games Kozmotis!" He shouted. "Aren't you ever tired of the fighting and playing games? Don't you wish to stop searching for power?" The Russian asked in a thick accent. "Would it suprise you if my answer is no? And besides I'm not looking for a fight, just answers." Pitch answered, once again looking at Jack.

Suddenly the faint sound of hooves could be heard. As the once majestic globe room was now swallowed in darkness. The light sparkling of nightmare sand now decorated the room, as the Guardians were surrounded by horses of black sand. "Nightmares." Tooth muttered, turning around. "We're surrounded, there's no way out." Bunny said in a slight panicky voice. Jack froze in shock as the darkness danced around them, separating him from the others. Pitch stepped away from the angry Cossack. He took a few steps forward, now fully facing Jack. "So, there is no way to run, no way to hide. I have the upper hand here. We all know that in a fight like this I would win. So..." Pitch said, his amber eyes glaring at Jack. He streched out his hand, reaching for the staff "hand me your staff, and I won't hurt any of you." The Guardians starred in horror, as the young Guardian slowly put his wooden conduit in Pitch's hands. "Don't give it to him mate!" Bunnymund yelled, but to no avail. Pitch smerked, his eyes lit up with satisfaction as he once again brushed the wood against his fingertips. "Now don't worry, as I promised this will only be a moment. Whether it will hurt or not... we both know you already know the answer to that." Jack shut his eyes, preparing for the pain. The other Guardians watched as Pitch lifted the staff above his head, and send it crashing down on his knee. The staff snapped in half and the most terrifying scream echoed through the North pole. Jack fell on his knees, barely staying conscious. His eyes began to tear up at the pain, but he stayed strong, he slowly got back onto his feet. Once again standing in front of the Nightmare King. Sandy's mind filled up with anger, unknowingly to the others he prepared his whips. He was ready to fight.

"G-Give me back my staff." Jack pleaded. A satisfied smile appeared on Pitch's face. He showed his teeth, his laugh was sadistic and mad. "I would love to. Once I get my answers!" He shouted breaking the staff one more time. Jack screamed louder this time, he droped on the floor, squirming in agony. The Guardians glared in anger and hatred, but they couldn't do a thing but helplessly watch. Pitch broke the staff again, watching Jack whimper and shake from the pain. He finally stopped, he tossed the pieces of wood on the floor and stepped next to the now barely conscious boy. "Thank you for that. I have gotten my answer." "You monster!" Tooth shouted, but the Nightmare King didn't even turn.

Suddenly a golden whip wrapped around his neck, pulling him backwards. North started to attack the nightmares, Bunny tossed his boomerangs in all directions, hitting multiple nightmares at once. Tooth went after the nightmares closest to Jack, kicking and destroying them until only black sand grains remained. Sandy tossed Pitch across the room, slashing him with his whips. The Nightmare King took out his scythe and attacked back the little man. Sandy was persistent and did not stand down. The black scythe came running down on his head, Sandy quickly dodged the blow, grabbing the scythe with his whips. But he became careless for a moment and didn't notice the nightmares approaching behind him. Sandy was fighting nightmares all around, barely staying focused. He lashed his whip left and right. But more emerged from the shadows. The other Guardians came to help, all but Tooth, who was still standing by Jack and keeping him safe.

The darkness gave them a disadvantage, as more nightmares came from the shadows. This time they were accompanied by tall, thin creatures. They were made of nightmare sand, but the feeling that radiated from these figures wasn't just fear, it was dread. "No, no, no, no... How!? It can't be..." Aster gasped in disbelief. "What is wrong?" North asked in confusion, but soon he saw. All around them were none other than...

"Fearlings."


	3. 3

Fearlings were everywhere. Standing there, their cold hollow stares pierced through the Guardians's souls. It felt like they knew your every secret and they threatened to reveal it to the world. Pitch stood there on the edge, where the hard wooden floor came in touch with the cold, rough nightmare sand. A terrifying smile spread across his face, his plan was working.

Sandy looked around the room, his eyes narrowed as he searched for a familiar face among the crowd. His whips were at his reach, there, he found him. His blood boiled at the sight of that sadistic man. At that moment he made a decision, a decision you would not associate with a character as such as Sandy, the decision that Pitch has to be destroyed.

Tooth's eyes were filled with fear as she saw the fearlings. She stood up, away from Jack, she spread out her wings and flew into the crowd of nightmares. Her wings slashed through the sand like the sharpest blade. Bunny jumped, again throwing his boomerangs with excellent aim. North swung his two swords at the nightmares, killing multiple at once. The fearlings still stood in the back, in the corners, silently watching and waiting for the perfect moment to attack.

The battle was fierce and ended quickly. The Guardians were surprisingly in the lead. They shouldn't have been, they were in the shadows, that is Pitch's domain, he should have the lead. "Wait..." Tooth gasped "where is Jack?" And for a moment they all looked at the Guardian lying in the foetal position, on the floor, unprotected. His back was curved, his head was bowed down and his limbs were bent and drawn up to his torso. He looked peaceful. And suddenly they saw, no nightmares were around him, he was out in the open, and yet no one attacked him. The Nightmare King laughed, he stood on the globe, eying the four Guardians. His face once again showed signs of satisfaction.

"Well, look at what we have here. The Guardians have forgotten already. Aren't you suppose to protect children?" The last word slid smoothly down his tongue, he took a step forward, covering the globe with more nightmare sand. He slowly raised his right hand, pressing his middle finger and thumb together. _Snap_.

The Guardians could only watch as the fearlings lunged towards Jack. Dozens of fearlings jumped onto him, enveloping him in black grains of sand. Tooth screamed as she tried to stop it. But she could do nothing, they could do nothing but watch.

They waited, they waited for the inevitable. For the darkness to snuff out the life of their youngest, but it never did. The silence was broken by a terrifying shriek. The clouds disappeared, again revealing the glow of the moon as the once dark room was filled with light. Crystal rays of white and blue erupted from where Jack lay. The Gurdians shielded their eyes as the blinding light cleared the darkness, causing the nightmares to disperse. The fearlings were screaming as they slowly withered away. The figure of light was above the ground, hovering in the air. A final scream was heard, as the room was filled with white.

The Guardians woke up moments later. The light has caused them to pass out. Bunnymund slowly stood up, his head a little dizzy. He looked around the room, there lying unconscious on the floor was Jack. Bunny ran to his side and the others followed after. Their eyes widened as they saw him. He was glowing in a light blue. "He saved us." Tooth gasped. Bunny slowly put his paws under the youngest Guardian, one paw under his back and the other behind his knees. He lifted him bridal style. "Why isn't he waking up?" Bunny asked, he looked at the others. "We need to get him to bed." North said and soon they were all rushing to the guest bedrooms.

There was a bedroom North had already prepared for Jack. He set it up the moment Jack became a Guardian, in case if the boy ever needed a place to stay. The room wasn't as colourful and warm as the other rooms in Santoff Clausen, it's walls were in the shade of mint blue, the furniture was white and the air in the room was freezing. Bunny placed Jack on the mint blue bed sheets, they watched as the boy was still and peaceful. It was weird for the Guardians to see him like this. They watched him for a while, before finally leaving the room. Jack was still breathing and his heartbeat was normal, so all they had to do was wait for him to regain consciousness.

Back in the globe room, the Guardians were discussing the event of that day. "I don't even know what happened," Tooth said with a concerned look in her eyes "one moment we were fighting the nightmares and the next..." The others looked in compassion. None of them really knew what had happened, the memory was still blurry. They all knew that Jack had saved them, they just didn't know how. They stared at the door leading to the hall, desperately waiting for Jack to step in to the room. But that moment never came. They sat there, in silence, before finally a movement of small golden hands caught their attention.

Sandy looked at The Guardians with a mischievous grin. Soon, simbols of gold formed above his head. Simbols which clearly explained the events that followed after fearlings came in. Tooth and Bunny looked in awe, as they started to remember the white light destroying the darkness. North frowned, still in denial of fearlings coming back. He murmured something before turning around and heading to his office. Tooth looked at the man, with a sad smile across her face. "He isn't ready." she quietly spoke, looking at Aster who gave a small reassuring nod. "C'mon Sheila, let's see how Frostbite's doing." he said before walking to the main hall, Tooth and Sandy followed after the Pooka.

Jack's room was the furthest. They immediately noticed the frost patterns that spiraled on the walls of the hall. Small ice spikes protruded from the ceiling, they were growing rapidly by each second. Something was definitely wrong, Sandy frowned as he glanced down the hall, Tooth pursed her lips as she eyed the frost and ice patterns, but Aster kept calm, slowly walking towards the last room. The door knob felt cold to the touch as Aster slowly opened the door, he ignored the small frost patterns that slowly began to coat the tips of his fur. His eyes widened at the sight before him. There was Jack, awake, sitting on the bed. His skin was pale, but no longer glowing, his hair was ruffled and appeared to have been grey, his now red eyes lost their vibrant blue colour and under them were dark circles. He looked tired, no exhausted. His staff, that was now in four pieces was on the floor, by the foot of his bed. Jack slowly raised his head, looking at the Guardians before him, he gave a small shaking smile, his eyes still lifeless, before looking back down at the floor. "Oh, Sweet Tooth." Toothiana gasped as she stepped closer to the Winter spirit. Jack did not react, his gaze still centered at the uneven wooden floorboards.


End file.
